


A Problem Shared

by Love2Slash



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff and a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Slash/pseuds/Love2Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a problem.  Can Donna help or is the solution actually in Harvey's hands all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem Shared

"Donna, what's wrong with Mike?"

Harvey's referring to the fact that his associate seems to be constantly hovering at Donna's desk these days, as every chance Mike gets he's always there, leaning conspiratorially over the confines of her cubicle, or he's passing her coffees or pastries or both. He'd wondered idly if maybe the kid had a crush on her, but he's pretty sure that isn't true. Besides, if Mike really did feel that way about her then Donna would know, and she certainly wouldn't indulge him if that were the case, not even to get free treats.

"Oh, I'm just helping him with a little problem," she calls out airily as she carries on typing. 

"What kind of problem?"

She gets up then, approaches his office and carefully closes the door behind her.

"Well, if you must know, it's Rachel," she says, folding her arms matter-of-factly. "She just won't leave him alone."

Harvey frowns, especially as he doesn't particularly want Rachel to leave Mike alone. After all, he's recently assigned him to a case that will involve sifting through thirty two boxes of evidence, and despite the fact that he knows Mike can accomplish the task in roughly one sixth of the time it would take anyone else, he's sure even a quick-thinking genius will appreciate the extra pair of eyes and hands to help him, and therefore he'd been more than happy to approve a personal request from Rachel to assist. It's a fact he now relays in a business-like tone to Donna.

"But I'm not talking about work, Harvey," she says patiently. "I'm talking about sex. It can be very distracting."

At this, Harvey raises his eyebrows. "Mike's distracted because he wants to have sex with Rachel?" he questions, although of course it wouldn't surprise him if that were so. He knows that Rachel is a beautiful woman, even if he feels no attraction toward her himself. But as he looks over at Donna, she's frowning and shaking her head.

"No, of course not," she snaps. "He's distracted because she wants to have sex with him! She really has the hots for Mike and he's finding it pretty hard to let her down gently. He doesn't really feel ready to tell her the truth right now, and so we've been trying to think of ways he can put her off." She sighs. "Damn, but if he doesn't manage to sort something out soon, I'm just going to have to tell her the truth myself."

"I see," Harvey says, nodding at her, followed a moment later by a deepening of the crease in his forehead and a little shake of his head as he asks, "And the truth is?"

"That's Mike's gay."

Harvey blinks at her, mouth open, immediately causing Donna to roll her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Harvey," she scoffs. "You're telling me that you've worked with him all this time and not only do you not know that he's gay, but that you're also unaware that the only person in the building he's actually sexually attracted to is you? I mean, you do know that, right?"

Harvey shuffles the papers on his desk a little, uncomfortable under her critical gaze. "I … er … yeah," he lies, but Donna just shakes her head at him before stalking disgustedly back to her desk. "Wait!" he calls, leaping up and racing after her as her words begin to sink in. "What was that you said about Mike and – and me?"

"Oh, never mind," Donna says crossly, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "You're going to be late for your meeting with Jessica if you don't hurry up."

An hour or so later, Harvey returns after a rather unproductive meeting – in fact, if he's honest, he barely listened to a word Jessica said – to find Mike's there yet again, whispering with Donna as he leans over her desk, and so forearmed with these recent revelations, he waits a while before approaching stealthily, his slow walk along the corridor buying him the time to study his associate with fresh eyes. Not that he hasn't enjoyed looking at him before, of course – he has – but he's always considered Mike's youthful charms to be completely off limits, and yet now he can't help but see Mike's long-legged figure and boyish good looks in a completely different light.

A movement out left catches his eye, and as he glances over his shoulder, he sees Rachel walking steadily along the corridor just behind him. Her hips sway easily from side to side in her close-fitting dress, her glossy hair tosses as she walks, and he can see from her determined gaze that she's got Mike firmly in her sights. 

It's at this point that Harvey begins to speed up.

Rachel's moving more quickly now, and he sees her wave a hand as she calls out Mike's name. In front of them, Mike turns, his true expression already masking itself, but Harvey has already seen it a split-second before, and what he now sees is the knitted brows smoothing themselves out, the tremble of his lips as he forces them into a smile, and his heart aches for the kid, really aches, for he knows how it feels to hide your real self from the world. Increasing his pace, he swiftly overtakes Rachel, and just as he comes to a halt in front of Mike and she draws level with them both, Harvey does the only thing he can think of to do.

He grabs hold of Mike and he kisses him hard.

He hears twin gasps from Donna and Rachel, but all sounds fade quickly after Mike, initially drawing back with a surprised gasp of his own, then melts into the kiss, his hands first on Harvey's shoulders, then groping in his hair as he presses desperately against him, eyes closed, lips warm and supple as he welcomes the heat of Harvey's tongue into his mouth.

When they finally break apart, both panting, eyes shocked, Rachel is gone but Donna is nodding at them both in approval.

"I think we'd better talk," Harvey says to Mike, gesturing to his office, and as Mike follows him in, he turns to Donna and smiles, catching her wink. 

"I guess that just goes to show that a problem shared really is a problem halved," she calls out as Harvey closes the door. "Or a problem solved altogether," she later murmurs under her breath, as the next time she looks up from her work, she sees Mike sprawled out, relaxed on the couch and Harvey leaning close, smiling at Mike.


End file.
